This invention relates generally to brake rigging for a railway vehicle truck and relates more particularly to a wheel tread brake rigging for a two-axle, four-wheel railway vehicle truck.
The conventional brake rigging with which this invention is concerned includes two brake beams, at least one brake cylinder assembly supported by one or both of the brake beams, and a lever or linkage assembly so connected between the brake beams and cylinder assembly that actuation of the cylinder assembly moves the brake beams away from one another and into braking engagement with treads of wheels of a railway vehicle truck. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,996,963 and 3,107,754 each describe an example of such a brake rigging. Commonly, however, a conventional brake rigging is relatively heavy and is therefore responsible for a significant fraction of the power required to move its vehicle truck along railway tracks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved brake rigging for a two-axle, four-wheel railway vehicle truck which is relatively light in weight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a brake rigging for applying effective braking force to the truck wheels through relatively lightweight brake beams.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a brake rigging for applying effective braking force to the truck wheels with a relatively small brake cylinder assembly.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a brake rigging having a control system which can be assembled as an integral part of a railway car truck assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a brake rigging having a safety hand brake which is totally contained within the truck assembly.